Secret Affairs
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: one shot follow up to Forbidden Desires Jordan and Ruby's relationship is a secret at school, but how long will Jordan be able to keep the secret?


Ruby and Jordan. Jordan and Ruby. The idea of the two of them together was still new to the Gallaghers, even if it was a full two months since they had walked in on the two of them kissing in Ruby's bedroom. Almost immediately after walking in on the new couple, Audie and Patrick had laid down some new house rules that included the "I'm too young to be a grandfather" rule and the "no alone in the bedroom together" rule.

Originally, the two adults had been wary of the idea of having two teenagers lusting after one another living under the same roof. Though, much to everyone's shock, it was David who finally convinced the two old farts that love was a beautiful thing that happened naturally. Of course, Ruby suspected that her former father had a little too much 'fun time' back at the casino before coming to the house for the family meeting. Either way, David's little speech about love and how it was timeless and beautiful convinced Audie and Patrick to allow the two lovebirds to try things out.

It was decided that perhaps it would be best if the two of them kept the secret of their new relationship to themselves while at school. After all, Ruby was still the new girl and she was still thought to be David Gallagher's daughter, making their peers believe that she and Jordan were still cousins. At the word 'cousins', both Jordan and Ruby winced. It had been hard pretending to not like each other while having to be cousins - it was going to be even harder knowing that they liked one another and trying to pretend to just be cousins.

Of course, the two teenagers hesitantly agreed to keep their relationship on the down low since they didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. And so, the games had begun three months earlier. That first day back to school had been the hardest.

Ruby and Jordan weren't in any of the same classes, except for lunch, but they still saw one another in the halls. The first morning back to school, Ruby and Jordan had managed to steal a quick kiss while no one was looking which had left Jordan grinning like a fool and Ruby flushed. Jordan had reached for Ruby's hand as they made their way to the bus and she quickly swatted his hand away, giving him a pointed look. At first, he had been confused, but then realized what he had almost done. It seemed trying to act like cousins was going to be harder than he had originally thought.

Ruby sat beside her girl friend and Jordan sat in the back of the bus with his buddies, both trying to act like there was nothing different going on. To all around them, it seemed like another normal day. To everyone else Ruby and Jordan were still cousins. The boys still drooled after her on the bus and all the girls sent her death glares out of jealousy. The entire time, Ruby was oblivious, but Jordan was more aware than ever just how many guys were looking at his girlfriend.

His own best friend, Stan, looked up at him and grinned widely. "Dude, you've got to set me up with that hot cousin of yours," he said, practically drooling over Ruby.

It had taken all of Jordan's self control not to punch his friend in the face and to tell him that Ruby wasn't his cousin anymore, but his girlfriend. He sighed, looking anywhere but at the object of his affections. If he looked at her, he knew he would be caught drooling over her as well. Just because he wanted to punch any guy who so much as looked at her, that didn't mean that he didn't have the same expression on his face whenever he looked at her.

Once they entered the school and parted ways until lunch, the day had been just like any other day. Though, Jordan found that he wasn't daydreaming about what would happen if Ruby wasn't his cousin but he was daydreaming about what he wanted to do to Ruby once they got home.

Lunch couldn't have come sooner as he practically bolted out of History and raced to the cafeteria. He purposely ignored Stan who had been waiting for him outside of his History class. He made his way down the hall, made a sharp left and stopped outside Ruby's classroom, panting since he had ran all the way there. His eyes narrowed as he peered into the classroom and saw her leaning over her desk, still writing her assignment even though the dismissal bell had rang. He smile lightly - that was Ruby. Always overzealous and dedicated to whatever it was that she was doing.

It wasn't until the teacher prodded her with his finger and pointed to the door that she finally stopped what she was doing and headed for the door. At first, she didn't see Jordan, so she nearly jumped out of her skin when he hugged her from behind. "Guess who," he whispered in her ear, not worrying about who would see them since the late bell had rung already.

"I have a boyfriend already," she hissed, not recognizing her boyfriend's voice and pushing out of the stranger's arms. She whirled around, prepared to whip lash anyone who dared to touch her. However, she stopped in mid stride when she realized who the stranger was exactly.

Jordan couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face at what she had just said. "And is this boyfriend of yours sexy," he asked, sending a wink her way before laughing at how ridiculous she had been. "Do a lot of people grab you from behind," he asked, draping an arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

And that had been the beginning of their little secret affair around school. Of course, it was more than just a silly little affair, but at school it seemed like that. They were constantly sneaking around, stealing kisses, leaving each other love notes and being overly affectionate when they suspected no one was watching.

Their sneaking around had worked for a full two months before problems arose in paradise. At home, Ruby and Jordan could be as open with one another as they wanted. Right after school, they would practically race to the house, kissing one another hungrily before they even fully entered the living room. Occasionally, Ben would already be there, his feet propped up on the table, watching television. He would merely roll his eyes at the two of them and holler that they should get a room.

They would spend the evenings doing homework, working on songs and cuddling on the couch before it was time for them to go to sleep. At first, Patrick and Audie had blushed profusely anytime they would walk in on the new lovebirds kissing, hugging or being romantic with one another. Though, after awhile, they would merely roll their eyes and follow their youngest son's role and tell them to get a room already. Though, not literally, Patrick would add since he didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

At home, everything was perfect. At school however, that's where things turned ugly.

It was a week before the Valentines Day dance and word on the street was that the one and only Ruby Gallagher didn't have a date. At first, Jordan, had watched happily as countless boys came up to Ruby, asking her to the dance and she would politely decline. Though, after awhile, Jordan found that he wanted to finally let his classmates know that Ruby wouldn't be going to the dance with anyone but him. The two of them had already discussed this - they would arrive together and dance together, acting like cousins who came together because they didn't have dates otherwise. Meanwhile, in reality, Jordan had already asked Ruby to the dance weeks in advance and she had readily accepted his proposal.

The dance was just three days away and the dateless boys were getting restless. Jordan's best friend, Stan, walked up to him one day as he was putting his books in his locker. Leaning against the locker beside his, Stan smirked knowingly at Ruby. "I'm going to ask Ruby to the dance," he said as a matter-of-factly, causing Jordan to hit his head against his locker in his efforts to glance at his friend to see if he was joking or not.

"You're going to what," he said in disbelief, unsure if he had heard his friend right. "Ruby? My Ruby?"

Stan rolled his eyes and clasped his friend on the back. "She isn't yours, man. She's your cousin. I was thinking you could be my wing man, you know butter her up for me. Put in a good word for me," he said with a smirk. Stan had always been the demanding one in the friendship. Ever since they were younger, Jordan had always done whatever Stan wanted him to since Jordan was quick to please. He didn't like anyone not liking him, even though he liked to act like he didn't care. Stan knew his best friend better than that, though, so he knew that if he asked Jordan in the right way, he would be a shoe in for being Ruby's date.

"No. She's going with someone else," Jordan said angrily, biting his tongue to keep from lashing out at his best friend. Slamming his locker door shut, he stormed off towards Ruby's locker.

Stan, however, was hot on his heels. "Oh come on man. I'll be your wing man for that hot chick Chanel. I hear she likes you and she wants you to take her to the dance." Jordan winced as they had just approached Ruby's locker and she had to have heard what Stan said.

Ruby blinked in shock. "You're going to the dance with Chanel," she asked Jordan, blatantly ignoring Stan's presence. She tried to hide the fact that she was hurt - he was supposed to be taking her to the dance, not some girl he barely knew.

Jordan frowned and opened his mouth to explain what was going on, but Stan beat him to it. "Yeah, he is. Lovely girl too. Not my type though. You, on the other hand, I would love to have you as my arm candy. What do you say," he said, offering her a smirk. "Let me take you to the dance and show you what a good time really is."

Ruby tried to hide her disgust as she smiled politely at Jordan's friend. She didn't want to be flat out rude, but there was no way in hell she would be going to the dance with her boyfriend's sleazy best friend. "Thank you, but no thank you. Are you really going with Chanel," she asked, turning to Jordan, ignoring Stan once more who looked annoyed.

Jordan shook his head profusely. "No, I'm not. Stan was just trying to stir some trouble," he said, glaring at his friend angrily.

Stan groaned, throwing up his hands in the air. "Why do you care if I take your cousin to the dance anyway? She's your freaking cousin man. I notice the way you look at her. You drool all over her and it's nasty. You're related."

Jordan bit his tongue and turned away, unable to look at his friend because he knew he'd flat out tell him the truth just to shut him up. He would've loved to see the look on his face when the truth finally came out. Though, Ruby and him had decided that it would be best if their relationship remained a secret and he had to honor that. He had always thought it would be him to slip up.

Never before did he think that Ruby would be the one to finally come out and say it.

"We're not cousins."

Stan blinked in shock and Jordan's jaw dropped as she said the words he had been dying to say for the past two months. "What," they both said in unison.

"The reason I can't go to the dance with you, Stan, is because I'm going with my boyfriend - Jordan. Come on, Jordan," she said, grabbing Jordan's hand in public for the very first time and dragging him along after slamming her locker shut.

Stan stood there in shock and disbelief as a very flustered Ruby dragged not her cousin, but her boyfriend, down the hall who was looking positively baffled by this whole scenario. Ruby and Jordan. Jordan and Ruby. Finally, everyone knew they weren't cousins, but boyfriend and girlfriend. The only thing that Jordan could think of was that he'd finally be able to kiss his girlfriend in front of all those perverted hound dogs that he had to watch drool over her for the past two months.


End file.
